Dynablaze Returns
Dynablaze Returns - Kirby's Cornfuffs 6 is the sixth story in the Kirby's Cornfuffs Saga, directly following Meta Knight Returns, and is followed by a sequel, The Final Battle. It is one of the shortest and, in my opinion, least coherent in the canon, but at least it has Dynablaze. It was published at some point in the first half of 2003. Like all the other stories in the Cornfuffs canon, it is still viewable in its confusing entirety at the original website: http://klub3.tripod.com/KirbyKorner/id36.htm Summary Part 1 Dynablaze reappears and taunts the crew by calling them the world's dumbest rock band, an insult Kirby takes to heart as he apologizes for the truth of the statement. Klub3 calls upon everyone to use Crash again (apparently they had more one-use ability trophies laying around than was originally apparent), but it does nothing, and Dynablaze announces she has become much stronger since her previous defeat. Kirby laments that that's the strongest attack they have (forgetting Forbidden Curse I guess???), and Dynablaze tells them to leave her be, that she's going to move on to the next phase of her plan--total Universal Domination. Part 2 An unspecified amount of time has passed since Part 1. Dynablaze approaches the crew and announces she wants to join their team. Kirby asks if it's a trap, and Dynablaze admits that it is. Kirby Kid 1 enters and uses Ancient Curse Attack (the same as Forbidden Curse Attack), seemingly defeating Dynablaze. Gooey celebrates, Rick asks whatever happened to King DDD, and he tells them (somehow? telephone? loudspeaker?) that he's in the hospital, and Pitch scoffs. Chief, in his first appearance since Kirby's Cornfuffs 1 Part 3 (where he calls Kirby to a mission), calls Rock and Roll Kirby to his base, claiming he's discovered the source of all the evils that have happened since the start of the saga. Part 3 At some point after Rock and Roll Kirby left, Dynablaze revealed she was again only pretending to be defeated, and binds the team, explaining her evil plan, which goes as follows: # The open sunroof lets sun come into the room they're trapped in # Mirrors positioned throughout the room direct the sunbeams to the steel wire binding them # The heat from these rays them to become incredibly hot and expand, inflating and burning against the blistering steel rope, perhaps causing their skin to rupture # When the clock strikes 6, the sunroof closes, and cold water floods the room # The water mixes with cement in the room and seals them in # At 5 the next morning, the sunroof opens again and bakes the cement to solidity # A tiny hole is left on purpose, which a small but incredibly powerful bomb is inserted through # The hole is sealed, and the bomb explodes, murdering everyone. # Dynablaze conquers the universe. Dynablaze laughs maniacally and leaves to let her plan go into motion. Part 4 When the clock strikes 6, Kirby has Gooey shoot his tongue through the sunroof as it opens and pull the escape lever, freeing them from bondage. Dynablaze is angered as they confront her again on the surface, and says she'll tell them her full evil plan since they're free anyway... THE END Aftermath The plot threads from this part are never resolved, and the sequel begins at an unspecified point in the future after this and starts the unfinished Kirby vs. the Antichrist Arc. There was intended to be another longer sequel wherein Dynablaze almost conquers the universe and is defeated, but it was shelved in favor of continuing the Legend of the Ice plot threads from Kirby's Cornfuffs 1 and was therefore never written. Dynablaze doesn't appear again until she's one of numerous villains being combined and harvested to create Temparment, and her ultimate fate is unknown.Category:Stories Category:Kirby's Cornfuffs